


Grey Eyes and Magical Tattoos

by PotterCrew



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, Bearded Harry, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry with tattoos, Harry's a fucking stud, I just wanted to write Harry with tattoos okay, Long haired Harry, Look Draco is just a mess, M/M, Men wearing chokers cause I fucking love it, POV Harry Potter, Pierced Harry, Piercings, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Switching, bi harry potter, drunk but consensual sex, explicit consent in later chapters, magical moving tattoos, mild tattoo kink, unresolved sexual tension...I think?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterCrew/pseuds/PotterCrew
Summary: Malfoy was half listening to Blaise as he spoke but his eyes were shamelessly set on Harry’s skin like he didn’t care who caught him staring. It sent Harry’s blood racing and a feeling starting to pool in his lower belly that he had prayed would leave. Malfoy hadn’t always looked at him like that, it had started pretty recently.And Harry knew the exact reason for it. He couldn’t forget the reason for it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/ OC
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119





	1. Grey Eyes and Drinks Never Mix

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a series I started on Tumblr and I thought I should post it on here instead of doing uni work aha, I hope you all like it :) my tumblr is Pottercrew if you would like to follow me or message me xxx

Harry's skin itched under his clothes, the fresh ink on his skin still settling, finding the spot it whished to say in. It wasn't his first magical tattoo and it wouldn't be his last, but he still had not gotten used to the feeling of a fresh tattoo caressing his skin.

He had to move to stand out of the throng of people behind him to take a breath as the crow thrashed and scratched across his shoulder blades. He'd scratch it but he didn't want to piss it off and have it sliding to on his face or somewhere he didn't want it. Plus, he didn't want it disrupting his other tats, the phoenix on his right bicep had only just settled and finally hugged his skin without burning him.

He sighed in relief as it seemed to tire out, staying still on his left shoulder blade, not the one he had gotten it put on he noted with exasperation. He'd have to sort it out later, he couldn't exactly pull his shirt off and start casting his tattoo into submission in the middle of Diagon Alley. The tail of the creature crawling down his back caressed his skin as it seemed to push the crow back to its original place, making it aware that it wasn't the only one occupying the space on his back.

Luca was known for his ferocious tattoos, all having their own personalities and sense of life. Harry had no one but himself to blame really, picking the most temperamental creatures to have emblazoned in his skin. But he liked them being there. they felt right.

A phoenix on the right side of his neck, guarding his pulse point with its spread wings. Two threstrals curled together up his left bicep, a hippogriff taking flight on his right, a thunderbird wrapped around his right thigh it's tail curling down to his knee, and finally, a horntail crawling down his spine, his largest most temperamental addition.

He had some non-magical ones as well, those having been his first ones done. A dog paw over his heart with a wolf’s supporting it underneath, a stag and a doe on his right pec, and assorted plants and flowers down his left leg, not really meaning anything he just liked the way they looked on his brown skin.

He wanted to fill in the spaces from his elbows to his wrists but had held off. He couldn't fully decide what he wanted and if they were put where he could see them constantly, he wanted them to be important, or maybe he didn't? He couldn't decide so the spaces stayed clear other than when one of his creatures wanted attention and slid down there, encouraging him to comfort them, even though they only seemed to do it when he himself needed comfort and for that, he was extremely grateful.

His creatures gave him comfort, they gave him the strength to get out of bed sometimes and the courage to face the day when his patience and strength failed him. It didn’t happen often, but when it did, they were always there, moving across his body in soothing motions, apart from his horntail. It whipped it’s spiked tail viciously across his shoulder blades, taunting and hissing at him to get up and face the day. He was grateful to each of them, no matter their mood and temperament.

He liked the way they looked on his dark skin, he wasn’t ignorant of the way people viewed them. He knew how they looked as they moved and twirled like his skin was a stage for them to perform. However, he found he especially liked one set of eyes that he swore he could feel dragging over his skin like a heated touch.

It was those eyes that he felt on him as he walked into the bar that Friday night where all his friends were sat. He acted like he couldn’t feel them, brushing up and down his arms and across his neck, like lovers' lips in the dark of night. He suppressed a shiver and went to the bar, ordering his drink before heading to the full booth and table where his company for the night was sat.

Ron grinned at him from his place next to Hermione who also looked up as he approached. He grinned back as Luna pushed out a free seat for him with her foot next to her, a little wave making him grin wider.

“Hey,” He said as he sat down, greeting the rest of the group and getting a chorus of hellos in return.

“Look who finally decided to show up,” Ginny remarked, putting her drink down.

Harry stuck his tongue out at her childishly and she laughed giving him the finger.

“My appointment ran over” He offered as an explanation and Luna gasped beside him.

“You got another one?” She asked, excitement in her voice and she leaned towards him.

“Yeah”

“Where?” she laughed flapping her hands and he laughed at how excited she was, Luna always wanted to see the assortment of his creatures, loving the way they reacted to her touch.

“Luna, just because you want to see Potter with his shirt off doesn’t mean that the rest of us do, at least, not here” Blaise winked at Harry as he spoke and Harry rolled his eyes.

“I don’t want to see Harry shirtless” Luna turned to him wide-eyed “Not that you’re unattractive Harry-”

Ron burst out laughing “Keep digging Luna”

“It’s okay Luna” Harry snorted, “I know what you meant”

“I know, it’s just unfortunate you’re not a girl otherwise I’d been more than happy to see you with your shirt off”

Everyone around the table burst out laughing at that as Harry chocked on a sip of his drink, looking everywhere but the one person sitting in the middle of the booth seats, the one making his tattoos preen under their grey gaze.

“To be fair, she has a point” Pansy replied, and Ginny nodded.

“Oh fuck off” Harry chuckled as he wiped his mouth.

Everyone went back to their other conversations as Harry wiped his jeans, slightly flushed.

“What did you get this time Harry?” Neville asked next to him.

“The crow” Neville nodded, not being unfamiliar to magical tattoos himself. in fact, seeing Neville’s snargaluff tattoo on his upper left bicep had been Harry’s awakening in his love for the art form. Harry had been enchanted by the way its vines seemed to hug Neville’s muscled arm and had immediately asked where he had got it. Since that day two years ago, Neville had been the one Harry went to when he was thinking of a new creature to add and Neville helped him decide. He knew what the crow meant to Harry now after Harry had told him the truth of his Patronus after the final battle after he had died. Neville had been the one to encourage him to get it.

“Sweet, was Luca okay?” Harry smirked at that, knowing Neville had a crush on the attractive tattooist.

“He asked about you” Harry whispered to him, delighting in the way Neville flushed slightly, he’d been trying to get them together since he saw them in the same room. Both liked the other but neither had the guts to ask the other out. Which, Harry had found surprising at first, as Luca wasn’t exactly the shyest of people. But watching Neville blush now, Harry understood why Luca had held off. Neville was fucking adorable and precious and Harry knew it overwhelmed the tattoo-covered artist.

“He did?” Neville tried to sound casual but Harry heard the rushed quality to his voice.

“He did”

“Oh” Neville smiled at his hands wrapped around the bottom of his pint and Harry felt the overwhelming urge to send a picture to Luca. Both of them spent a large part of their time gushing about the handsome herbology professor during their sessions and Harry knew Luca would lose his shit over the way Neville looked right now. “What did you say?”

“I told him he should call you himself”

Neville started and looked at him wide-eyed “You didn’t!”

“I did” Harry responded and Neville blushed harder.

“W-what did he say?”

“He spent the rest of the session asking me what he should ask” Harry laughed as he remembered the nervous look on Luca’s face.

Neville moaned and put his head in his hands smiling and Harry rubbed his back, “It’s okay Nev, you’ll get your man soon”

“Harry!” Neville shouted laughing and lightly hit him in the shoulder before he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Harry laughed loudly as he saw a call coming in from Luca on Neville’s lock screen and Neville just blushed harder as he pushed back from the table.

“I’ll be right back” he mumbled and he headed to the front door.

“You can do it, go get him Nev” Harry called after him, laughing harder still at Neville’s middle finger appearing over his broad shoulder.

Harry looked back to the table and found himself without anyone to talk to. Ron and Hermione were whispering to each other, Blaise, Ginny, Pansy and Luna were talking loudly about the benefits of the female form which Harry had no energy to join, which left him with the one person he had been avoiding. Not really on purpose, but when he lifted his eyes and looked at Malfoy he realized why.

The way Malfoy’s eyes were fixed on Harry’s neck sent shivers down across his skin and had him clenching his fist around the cool glass of his drink. That was why... the way Malfoy watched him was why.

Malfoy was half listening to Blaise as he spoke but his eyes were shamelessly set on Harry’s skin like he didn’t care who caught him staring. It sent Harry’s blood racing and a feeling starting to pool in his lower belly that he had prayed would leave. Malfoy hadn’t always looked at him like that, it had started pretty recently, in fact, two months ago.

And Harry knew the exact reason for it. He couldn’t forget the reason for it. He could still feel the soft skin of Malfoy’s lips tracing the skin across his back, down the Dragon that was currently twisting its way up Harry’s spine, like it sensed the owner of those lips was close. Could still feel the slide of fingertips running down his chest, across his belly and down towards his groin, warm breath on the back of his neck as he whispered Harry’s name in the dark of that stupid fucking hotel room.

Harry could feel his pulse quicken and took a deep gulp of his drink, wrenching his eyes away from Malfoy towards Ron and Hermione, trying to distract himself. but he could still feel him.

He asked Hermione how her day in an effort to immerse himself in the conversation, pushing down the memory of Malfoy’s lips on his skin and hands in his hair and hoped he could get through the rest of the evening without making a fool of himself.


	2. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry was never really any good at saying no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two featuring a true story from a night out when I was 19. I hope you enjoy!

It didn’t work, of course, it didn’t work.

Ron and Hermione had to leave early for their flight the next day, off to Egypt for their anniversary as Ron wanted to re-live the holiday with her.

“See you later, text or floo me when you’re there,” Harry said as he hugged Hermione goodbye.

“I will” She slid her eyes to Malfoy who had finally looked somewhere other than Harry, allowing him to breathe. “Is everything okay?”

Harry panicked slightly, worrying if they had somehow found out. Which was impossible, no one had seen them leave the last time. Not that he cared if they knew but he wanted to be the one to tell them if they finally asked.

He smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile “Yeah, I made a joke last time that I think he still hates me for”

Hermione nodded and smiled at him “You guys have got to stop provoking each other, even though it is quite funny”

“I’ll try”

“See ya later mate, I’ll make sure to let you know we got there alright” Ron finally joined them after saying his goodbyes to everyone else at the table and Harry hugged him.

“Have a great time and enjoy yourself” He looked at Hermione “no work!”

She laughed “I promise, I promise”

Everyone waved as they left the bar and Harry sat down next to Luna, Neville still outside on the phone. Harry turned to look at him and saw a small smile on his flushed face, head-nodding frantically. Harry felt a rush of happiness as what he assumed was a good thing happening and turned back towards his drink, not wanting to look antisocial now Ron and Hermione had left.

Malfoy still wasn’t looking at him, locked in a conversation with Blaise that he couldn’t hear over the rising volume of the bar.

He turned to Luna, Pansy, and Ginny and tried to take his mind off of Malfoy.

Soon, Neville walked back into the bar, bright red with a large smile on his handsome face.

“Everything go okay?” Harry asked quietly, not wanting to bring too much attention to the shy man.

Neville beamed at him as he pulled his jacket off of the back of his chair. “Yeah I-I’m going to meet him now” He rushed.

“Holy shit Nev” Harry was shocked at Neville agreeing to meet Luca right away. “Go get your man stud” He wagged his eyebrows and Neville pushed his shoulder again.

“It’s not like that” He murmured stuffing his arms into his dark blue pea coat. “We’re getting coffee”

“Well, I hope you enjoy your… coffee’ and call me tomorrow to tell me about it!”

“I will, I definitely will!” Neville leaned down to hug and whispered a small thank you in Harry’s ear before he pulled away and said goodnight to everyone else. Harry was still smiling as he watched Neville leave.

“What’s got you so happy Potter?” Pansy asked, watching him as he turned back around.

“Nothing nothing,” he said waving his fingers “How’s the new job?” He asked before they started asking questions about Neville went. He knew they meant well but it was Nevile’s story to tell, not his.

“Oh it’s great, apart from the large pain in my arse that is Thomas” she sighed.

“Dean Thomas?” Malfoy asked and Harry nearly started at hearing his voice for the first time that night.

“No, Sean Thomas, the director”

“Ah” Malfoy nodded “I was going to say, isn’t Dean in Australia with Finigann?”

“Yep” Ginny answered “been there for two weeks already, I hope he comes back soon, he’s the best physiotherapist we’ve got”

“So what’s so bad about this Sean?” Malfoy asked Pansy.

“Ughh he’s just a dick, thinks he can take all our work for his own credit” Pansy worked in a small fashion school somewhere in London where Harry didn’t know. Apparently, the location kept changing due to the apprentice work they managed to get their students.

“Wait is that the same dude who kept texting you the other night?” Ginny asked.

“Yep,” Pansy popped the P and Ginny nodded.

“He was such a prick, he sent her fifteen texts in a row asking why she wasn’t replying at ten in the evening” Ginny explained.

“Ugh I hate it when people do that” Blaise said pointedly looking at Malfoy as he did “It’s so annoying”

“Shut up Blaise” Malfoy responded “It was important”

Blaise snorted and Pansy burst out laughing “Oh Draco, it’s never fucking important”

Malfoy gave her the finger and picked up his drink.

“Harry does that all the time too” Ginny laughed sounded exasperated and Harry gasped dramatically.

“I fucking do not!”

“Yes you do!” she pointed a finger at him “remember the shopping trolly incident?”

“That was an emergency!” he defended

“No, it wasn’t it was your own fault!”

“Wait wait wait, a shopping trolley, what happened with a shopping trolly?” Blaise asked.

“Noth-”

“Harry and Seamus thought it would be funny to try and fit in a shopping trolley and check themselves out in Morrisons after Seamus’ 19th birthday”

Blaise burst out laughing along with Pansy, even Malfoy had a smirk on his face.

“Shut up Ginny! No one needed to know that!”

“You needed two healers to get your leg out of the bars!” she carried on, making Blaise laugh even harder, to the point he had his head leaned back on the booth and a hand on his stomach.

“F-fucking hell Potter” He gasped.

“How much did you come to?” Luna asked and Pansy laughed louder.

“It-it didn’t work” Harry replied

“Why? I’m sure you and Seamus would have come to a high price”

“It doesn’t work like that Luna, they don’t have barcodes on them” Malfoy answered patiently and Harry was surprised Malfoy even knew what they were.

“How do you know?” Pansy asked, “Seen Potter or Finigann naked now have you Draco?”

Harry felt himself still at the question and forced himself to plaster a fun smile on his face. He didn’t look at Malfoy.

“No” Malfoy responded flatly which only made Pansy’s eyebrows raise higher.

“Oh really-”

“I need another drink, does anyone want another?” Harry cut in, standing from the table as nonchalantly as he could.

Luckily no one else seemed to find it suspicious and he was bombarded with drink orders. He nodded in a show that he remembered them and headed to the bar.

Fucking stupid Malfoy and his stupid observant friends.

He nodded to the barman and repeated the drink orders and hoped he remembered them correctly. He watched as they were placed on the bar and handed over his money telling the barman to keep the change. 

“I’ve been sent to help,” Malfoy said from behind him, making him shiver.

“Oh-okay thanks” they haven’t spoken since that night and Harry was too keenly aware of it.

“No problem” Malfoy replied moving to fit Harry’s and Blaise’ bottles between his two fingers and grabbed Pansy’s cocktail glass in his other hand.

Harry grabbed the remaining drinks and as he turned, he caught Malfoy’s eyes staring at his neck again. He looked away and acted like he didn’t see anything and started to head back towards their table until Malfoy spoke. 

“Potter” It wasn’t a question, but it came out quiet, if it was any lower, Harry wasn’t sure he would have bee able to hear it over the general noise in the bar. In fact, a voice in his head told him to act as if he hadn’t heard it, to continue back to the table and act like nothing had happened. But he didn’t, he turned back towards Malfoy. 

Harry turned back to Malfoy despite the warning his mind whispered to him. He couldn’t help himself. It was the first time Malfoy had properly spoken to him since that stupid night, and Harry was nothing if not curious.

“Yeah?”

Malfoy was looking directly at him, not his neck, nor his arms. Directly into his eyes and Harry swore the part of him that kept repeating that what they had done was a one-off and shouldn’t happen again crumbled under that stare.

He stared back and prayed to whatever deity was listening that Malfoy never discovered the power that his gaze had over him.

“We need to talk” Malfoy’s voice was low, it wasn’t a question.

Harry sighed “I know” Of course he knew they had to talk, it didn’t mean he wanted to. Or did he? He couldn’t deny that the memories of that night were etched into his brain, on constant replay, making him ache with desire as he lay in bed. But a part of him didn’t want to talk, didn’t want to make it real.Of course, it happened, but some twisted part of him wanted to keep it hidden, keep it as a memory that only he and Malfoy shared, wanted it to happen again.

“But now isn’t exactly the best place”

Malfoy rolled his eyes “No shit Potter” He looked towards their table. “After”

Harry nodded “after”

So then it was walking back to the table, drinks in hand and acting like nothing had happened, all the while Harry felt the itch of his tattoos and the small promise of something to happen ‘after’. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want Malfoy again and the thought burned in his stomach, never leaving.

He tried to engage in the conversations that flowed around him, but he found he couldn’t. Not with the constant gaze that Malfoy was still throwing his way.

At some point, Ginny and Luna said their goodbyes, something about morning practice as they left, Ginny throwing him a concerned look before she went through the door and Harry knew he’d have to deal with a floo call tomorrow. That left Harry, Malfoy, Blaise, and Pansy around the table.

Still, Harry couldn’t shake off the feeling of excitement and nervousness that had descended after they had agreed to talk after and he found his mind reeling with possibilities. How would they do it? would they wait for the two other Slytherins to leave first? Or would they themselves leave together after Malfoy signaled he wanted to go? What would they talk about? If in fact, they talked at all? Harry knew himself enough to know that after the memory of last time coupled with the pints he had had tonight he wouldn’t be able to resist Malfoy if he wanted to repeat what happened, and it shocked him. He didn’t like the power that Malfoy didn’t know he wielded over Harry had.

But what scared him more, what had him clenching his knee anytime the thought passed by, was the question of what would happen if Malfoy told him he regretted what had happened? If he asked Harry to forget what they had done and move on. That it was one of the worst nights of his life and one of the main things he regretted. The way that Malfoy kept staring at him had him question this thought, though it didn’t stop the slight panic that arose every time he questioned himself. He wouldn’t mind if Malfoy put his line in the sand and said he had a good time but that was all it would be. If he was honest with himself, he wasn’t looking for anything long term, what he and Malfoy did had been a drunken decision and it would be perfectly understandable if Malfoy didn’t want to do it again. But Harry didn’t want to hear that he regretted it. Harry never wanted to be something anyone regretted, he didn’t want Malfoy to feel regret every time he looked at Harry. They were finally able to hold a conversation and be friendly towards each other, Harry didn’t want to damage that. 

He was starting to sweat, and he felt itchy, his hair pulled too tightly back, his clothes sitting uncomfortably on his skin. He took a breath and pulled his hair from its tie, re-tying it at the back of his head and rubbing a hand across his bearded chin to help alleviate some of his stress. It helped slightly, to keep his hands busy.

“You seem awfully distracted tonight Potter, I do hope everything is okay?” Pansy drawled, swirling a drink Harry hadn’t seen her buy.

“I’m fine, just tired”

Pansy smirked “Oh I’m sure you are” Her eyes flew to Malfoy and Harry panicked slightly.

“I don’t think I know what you’re talking about”

“Oh come on, you and Luca?” Harry felt relief.

“Me and Luca?”

“You two must be fucking Potter”

Harry registered Malfoy put his drink down with force but didn’t look at him. He couldn’t help the slightly hysterical laughter that escaped him.

“Me and Luca? Fucking- nonononononono” He laughed, “What gave you that idea”

Pansy looked suspicious “Have you seen Luca? I happened to be introduced at that artist function last month and honest to god wanted to take him right there”

Blaise snorted.

“What?” Pansy looked at him “you said the same thing”

“I know, just a little more refined sweetie”

“Oh fuck refined Blaise, Luca is fucking fit” She looked back to Harry “Anyway me and Ginny were talking-”

Harry groaned “Don’t listen to Ginny Parkinson, she wants to believe I’m sleeping with every man I come across”

“She’s only concerned about you Potter, she thinks you don’t get enough”

Harry had to physically stop his eyes from swiveling to Malfoy and put what he hoped was a convincing smirk on his face “I can assure you, Parkinson, I’m getting enough”

He didn’t miss the way Malfoy scowled, however, but he ignored it, he didn’t want to give Pansy anything. When she was focused on something, she was like a fucking bloodhound.

Her smirk turned dangerous “Oh really? care to elaborate?”

Thankfully before he was made to answer Blaise gulped the rest of his drink and slammed it onto the table merrily. “Come on now Pansy, Potter doesn’t have to tell you who he is or isn’t sleeping with. And anyway, no offense Potter but I don’t want to know”

“None taken” Harry laughed, leaning back on his chair, feeling the tension drain out of him.

“Now Parkinson,” Blaise said turning towards her drunkenly, “I thought you said you were going to show me this club you’ve been going to, care to come too Draco?”

Malfoy groaned “No, I’d rather stay here with Potter than go to that stupid fashion club”

Harry scowled at him but it was ignored because Pansy gasped dramatically and stood up.

“I forgot! Let’s go Balise, and leave the boring old man to his bars” She flapped her hand at Malfoy and Blaise laughed.

Harry watched fighting a laugh as the drunken pair tried to elegantly slip from the booth and put on their things. Instead, Pansy had to drag Blaise up as he slipped on the leather.

“Have a nice night then” Harry said to them as they finished saying goodbye to a put out looking Malfoy.

“Oh, we will” Pansy assured waving him goodbye.

Harry turned back towards Malfoy once they had left “Old man?”

“Oh shut up Potter, Pansy and Blaise are idiots” Malfoy scowled and Harry scoffed picking his drink up.

It was then that the fact that they were alone hit him, and the fire that had settled to a dull flicker came back to a full roar in his chest.

Malfoy was sitting on the other side of the booth, looking everywhere but at him, and after spending the whole evening staring at Harry, Harry couldn’t help but poke at him.

“What’s wrong Malfoy? Lost all of your confidence now that your friends have gone?”

He shouldn’t have said it, shouldn’t have been poking at Malfoy now at all times, but the instant response it invoked made it hard not to.

Malfoy turned his whole attention towards him, those grey eyes searing into his.

“My confidence wasn’t something you were complaining at last time” Last time like there would be another. The sentence sent his blood racing at its implications, and he hoped the images that flooded his head were plaguing Malfoy’s a well.

“Last time? So is this another then?” He asked, wanting to get whatever answer Malfoy had out of the way. If there wasn’t going to be another time, then he’d rather find out now before his mind got carried away. He wouldn’t be hurt if Malfoy said there wasn’t going to be one if he called an end to the whole thing if he let it be the single fuck up it had been. But he would be lying if he said he didn’t want it to happen again. 

Malfoy leaned back, eyes falling to Harry’s mouth “Is that what you want?” he asked. 

The words were out of Harry’s mouth before he could think about it. 

“Yeah”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m going to make this four parts, but I always change my mind so I’m not sure. I’m not good a doing cliffhangers so I hope this is okay aha.

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn’t get this plot out of my head and really wanted to write it aha. There will be other parts to it, I’m nowhere near finished with it, I hope you like it!!! xxx


End file.
